


A 6 word honest liar's poem

by zephalien



Series: the audacious human love [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Apologies, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephalien/pseuds/zephalien
Summary: Yeets sadly





	A 6 word honest liar's poem

Bother bother bother bother bother bother bother bother bother you Sorry bother bother bother bother bother  
Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry  
to you to you to you  
you  
you  
you  
bother bother bother bother bother bother  
Sorry you bother  
Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry  
You  
Bother  
to sorry  
I am  
Sorry sorry sorry  
I sorry  
Sorry I am  
Am Bother you  
You you you you bother bother  
sorry to  
you sorry sorry sorry  
to you  
I am  
Bother  
Sorry  
Sorry  
Sorry  
To  
Bother  
You


End file.
